Todo lo que su familia odia
by UranosDian
Summary: Scorpius era todo lo que su familia odia, todo lo contrario a lo que ellos querían. Pero tendrían que aguantarse pues asi era feliz.


_**Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.**_

** _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Un Squib en la familia" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._**

**TODO LO QUE SU FAMILIA ODIA**

Scorpius Malfoy era todo lo contrario a lo que querían sus abuelos y su padre. Su madre le había enseñado que la felicidad esta en lo que uno quiere, y lo que él quería era todo lo que su familia odiaba.

El siempre odio cuando su abuelo Lucius hablaba sobre la pureza de sangre, porque la sangre no te hace una buena persona, solo habría que mirar a su abuelo para saberlo.

Odiaba cuando su padre se quejaba de la familia Weasley y que llamara al señor Potter "cara rajada" ya que aunque decía que les debía la vida, siempre les caería mal y no dejaría de existir esa rivalidad. A mí me parecían unas personas geniales… también amables.

El Malfoy menor odiaba que su madre le comprara ropas tan caras, eran puros trajes o atuendos incómodos pero Astoria le decía que así debían vestir los caballeros. Scorpius era un caballero pero diferente, a él le gustaban los vaqueros desgastados y las deportivas, y de preferencias playeras y no camisas.

También odiaba que ella y la abuela le dijeran que debía peinarse hacia atrás, a él le gustaba estar despeinado y así se quedaría.

Su padre siempre le dijo que sin importar los "obstáculos" él debía encargarse de los negocios familiares, desde pequeño quería ser sanador y así seria, solo que de manera diferente.

A su familia no le gusto enterarse que él y Albus se habían convertido en grandes amigos, pero apenas y lo veía así que cuando tenía oportunidad le gustaba hablar con él y los malos comentarios y críticas le eran indiferentes.

Él nunca quiso ser un Slytherin, y eso su padre no lo toleraba, pero él era más que un chico astuto, él era una persona valiente pues no le importaba lo que su familia le dijera.

El odiaba la mansión Malfoy por que le parecía fría y lúgubre en cambio en la madriguera todo era más cálido y la sensación de alegría se respiraba en el aire.

Scorpius amaba a su abuela pero esta por más arrepentida de sus actos que estuviera siempre le decía el tipo de chica con la que debía estar y eso le fastidiaba… porque él ya tenía a su chica perfecta.

Sus padres hicieron lo posible porque se enamorara de la hija de los Zabini, ella claro me insulto y dijo que no podría casarse con alguien tan asqueroso como yo. Eso fue un golpe bajo para Scorpius quien se denominaba "el chico más guapo del mundo mágico y muggle"

Cuando su familia se enteró que él estaba enamorado de una Potter, todos se negaron excepto claro Astoria, quien aunque no estaba muy feliz aceptaba que lo mejor era casarse con quien amaba.

Lily era todo lo que él podía pedir, ella era la chica más divertida, las más hermosa y también la más fuerte. Lily lo quiso desde que se conocieron en el callejón Diagon cuando él tenía 14 y ella 12 y se enamoraron ese mismo día.

Desde que tenía once años él pensaba que su vida era una porquería, padre y abuelos se avergonzaban de él, pero cuando conoció a la pequeña Potter fue como si nada importara porque ella estaba ahí. Porque cuando se sentía solo ella lo tomaba de la mano y le hacía sentir que ya nada le podría hacer daño.

Lily Luna fue su salida, fue su felicidad. Sus padres lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y encontró en ellos otra familia y en Albus un hermano. A sus abuelos y tíos les costó un poco más de trabajo pero lo aceptaron.

A la familia nada de eso le agrado, pero porque iba a tomar en cuenta sus opiniones cuando jamás le hicieron sentir bien, cuando fue su vergüenza, ahora que se iría para siempre de sus vidas por fin se dieron cuenta que no podía importar que fuese un Squib, pero ya era tarde.

Era el momento del atardecer, y aquella bella iluminación, la hacían verse hermosa. Ahí estaban Scorpius Hiperyón Malfoy y Lily Luna Potter, contrayendo matrimonio al puro estilo muggle. Porque para el Lily significaba todo lo que él no tenía, significaba una sonrisa por las mañanas, un abrazo cuando se sentía triste, un beso cuando se amaban y muchas cosas más, porque estando juntos no necesitaban magia, su amor era suficiente.

Y así sentía pleno y lleno de vida, olvidaba aquellas criticas de su familia y de las personas que odiaban el apellido Malfoy y que aprovechaban el que el fuera Squib para humillar más el apellido. Con Lily estaba seguro tendría la vida más feliz que jamás hubiera podido tener, un gran medico y una hermosa esposa, y miro a sus padres y a su abuela, sonriendo y entendiendo todos los errores que cometieron, Lucius no asistió y no lo culpaba, eran cosas que jamás cambiarían.

Al otro lado estaban los señores Potter y todos los Weasleys, aquellos que le abrieron la puerta y dejaron robarse a la más pequeña de la familia.

Y ahí frente a él estaba ella, más bella que nunca, y no pudo evitar pensar que ambos nacieron para estar juntos, porque a pesar de nacer en familias que se odiaban, el destino quiso unirlos, si no entonces no estaría en ese momento concluyendo la ceremonia de esa pareja de felices Squibs.

si, definitivamente, Scorpius era todo lo que su familia odiaba, pero se tendrían que aguantar, ya que el así era feliz.

FIN

**¿que tal? les ha gustado? pues si es así o no, no olviden dejar su mensaje solo les quitara un poco de tiempo y a mi me ayudara a creecer como escritora.**


End file.
